CriticizerHere's Story
This wiki is meant to have a view of the users attending the wiki as well as how they give hope/inspiration to others even after what they have experienced. So, I will tell the readers of this page some experiences I've endured as well as how others have affected me other these past few years. (Now, if I make a reference to someone from my past encounters, I will use the beginning letter of either their actual name or username for their safety. For anyone who may discover who these people may be, I wish for no harass, bully or threaten towards them them, these were past events that have been taken care of.) Incident 1 - Toxic/Abusive Friends I once had a toxic friend that practically abuse me constantly. Everytime I went to school, she'd act all sweet and kind to me (like an actual friend would do) but, after a day or two, she'd act like I was a complete enemy to her. For safety, I cannot name her as I still believe she had something serious that I didn't and still don't understand so for now...We'll call her M''' (as it is the starting letter of her name) '''M didn't enjoy much of her family. She swear and act aggressive towards them without much hesitation and, sadly, they did it back. Only one seemed to be pure though. A boy named G''' (as it is the starting letter of his name) was the kindest one out of the family. Even though M's parents tried to make me feel comfortable within and outside their home, '''M would make all of their kindness turn into hatred directed to herself. Reasons as to why, I have no knowledge. However, G''' was wonderful. He was slightly over-weight but, a sweetheart to encounter. I enjoyed visiting '''M's home just to see him. I have to admit, I feel I did gain some affectionate feelings for him but, due to M and her family, I stayed quiet. But, one event that struck my mind hasn't left. It was G''''s birthday party (which was only his family attending as well as me). Sadly, '''M had become jealous that because it was G''''s birthday, I had chosen to spent the first few minutes with him as soon as I arrived. '''M had the gall to drag me outside into her backgarden (which was relatively small due to the fact her home was cramped between two other homes, side by side) and discuss about how I should be spending my time with her, not G'''. Apparently, I did have some confidence in actions as I remember walking away from '''M and returning to the party only for M''' to rush in and scream at me for what I had done. As for the outcome, '''M decided that things had been done that couldn't be forgotten either. But, in her own way. She made up rumours about me hitting her, calling her names and literally wouldn't leave me alone with her large group of girls who would constantly harass me. And, with my social anxiety, I didn't have many friends besides my sister and two other girls. This had only stopped due to the fact I moved with my family somewhere else but...M was such a toxic person that I wish that no-one should suffer the experience. Still, mental conditions for me have been a difficulty, especially with having to know the fact that as a child, social therapy was nearly a constant thing for my parents to do for me. The Message to Others If people seem to treat the word "friend" as an excuse for bullying/harassing you or someone you know, you have every right to speak out about this. You shouldn't suffer knowing that you're being labelled as a friend when, in reality, that person couldn't care about you in the slightest. You should never be mistreated in such a way and no-one should make anyone feel like it could be their own fault. If you ever see or hear about anything relating to this, talk to someone you trust/love. They can help prevent the issue from occurring ever again as well as care for you when you have anymore issues with said person. Category:Browse